disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Wondrous Place
"A Wondrous Place" is the fifteenth episode of the sixth season of ABC's Once Upon a Time and the one-hundredth and twenty-sixth episode of the series overall. It aired on April 2, 2017. It was written by Jane Espenson & Jerome Schwartz and directed by Steve Pearlman. Synopsis When Hook finds himself trapped in another realm along with the Nautilus and her crew, he races to return to Emma before Gideon can execute the rest of his plan. In Storybrooke, Regina and Snow take Emma out to get her mind off Hook’s disappearance. And in a flashback to Agrabah, Jasmine befriends Ariel, and together they set out to locate Prince Eric as the threat from Jafar intensifies. Plot Opening sequence Jasmine's flying carpet is seen in the forest Event Chronology The Agrabah events take place after "The Savior" and the Once Upon a Time in Wonderland episode "Trust Me", and after Prince Eric left for Agrabah in "Ariel". The Enchanted Forest events take place after "Broken Heart" and after Jasmine and Aladdin left Storybrooke in "Wish You Were Here", and after the Once Upon a Time in Wonderland episode "And They Lived...". The Storybrooke events takes place after "Page 23", In the Character's past and Jasmine meet]] "Many Years Ago" in Agrabah, Jasmine's father, the Sultan, is looking for suitors for her daughter, and Jafar answers the request, except he has a ultimatum: if Jasmine doesn't accept his hand in marriage, Agrabah will be destroyed by sunset. Later on, while chasing down a thief, Jasmine runs into Ariel, who is looking for Prince Eric. Believing that finding Eric will bring his army to protect her Kingdom from Jafar, Jasmine and Ariel team up and track down Eric via Jasmine's magic carpet, only to discover that Prince Eric was actually Jafar. Ariel suggested that Jasmine used a vial of powder she stole from Jafar, but Jafar used his magic to send Ariel back to the sea. Towards the beginning of sunset, Jasmine agreed to marry Jafar and hands him the ring, but Jafar soon revealed that he was actually interested in the ring, which contained the magic jewel. He then uses it to cast a spell to make Agrabah disappear. In the Enchanted Forest (Present Day) As the Nautilus is submerged into another realm, Nemo and Liam inform Hook that Gideon took the blood of Kraken that was needed to return to Storybrooke, so Hook suggested that they hunt down the squid. At the same time, Jasmine and Aladdin search for Agrabah when she discovered a ring in her pocket after she wished for one. They later continued the journey on boat when they come across Kraken and are saved by Hook. It turned out that compass from the Nautilus can lead them to a person with revenge in their hearts, which gives Hook a idea to help track down Jafar, who might still have the ability to help him return to Storybrooke. However, Kraken also cause damage to the Nautilus, but Jasmine used her wish to lead them to a Island via the compass. After they part ways with Nemo and Liam, Hook, Aladdin, and Jasmine encounter Ariel, who had a vase that contained Jafar, who is now a genie. When Jasmine summoned Jafar out, it only freed him, but he does tells her what happened to her kingdom, which is trapped inside the ring that she just wished up. Jasmine, now emboldened, discovered a way to save her kingdom as she turned Jafar into a staff using the powder, then kissed Aladdin, thus freeing him from his genie spell, causing the entire kingdom of Agrabah to re-materialize. Afterwards, Ariel helped Hook find a way to communicate with Emma by giving him a seashell that can allow him to call her across realms. Hook uses the seashell and he's able to reach Emma successfully, vowing that he'll find a way to return to her. In Storybrooke In the Present Day, Emma tells David about Hook having killed Robert. David is upset over this but Emma tells David that he left on the Nautilus after they broke up over this issue and they hugged each other. Hours later, Regina suggested to Snow and Emma that they enjoy Ladies' Night at a new bar called "Aesop's Tables," but a heartbroken Emma passes. At home, Emma spend time with Henry when she gets a phone call from the bar and as she arrived Emma discovered that Regina and Snow tricked her into joining them. A crying Emma is met by the bar's owner, Aesop, who gives her a napkin to wipe her tears away. When Emma returned home, she packed Hook's belongings when she noticed a seashell calling out her name and noticed it was Hook telling her that he'll return to her. After Emma loses the signal, she heard Aesop's voice and she looked up, only to discover that Aesop was actually Gideon, who needed Emma's tears in order to blackmail her into killing the Black Fairy and to keep Hook away. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin as Belle French *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Rebecca Mader as Zelena *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *JoAnna Garcia as Ariel *Karen David as Princess Jasmine *Deniz Akdeniz as Aladdin *Oded Fehr as Jafar **Gil McKinney as Jafar (shapeshifted Eric) *Giles Matthey as Gideon **Thomas Cadrot as Gideon (shapeshifted Bartender) *Faran Tahir as Captain Nemo *Cedric De Souza as the Sultan *Nick Eversman as Liam *Zahf Paroo as Prince Achmed *Shaun Omaid as Street Vendor *Jesse Stretch as Head Viking Gallery Trivia *The episode title is a reference to a lyric in "A Whole New World". Category:Once Upon a Time episodes